Free
by elygeorge
Summary: Aria George is just a small town London girl trying to create a life in Manchester. All she dreams of is being able to escape her town, to escape her thoughts, to escape everything troubling her. But after meeting someone who understands her, love takes a toll on her life. All she really wants to do is help him, all she wants to do is set him free.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This my first fanfic based on Danisnotonfire & Amazingphil. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review telling me what you think- I would really appreciate that! **

**Enjoy!**

I trudged down the busy street, wading through tons of people. The streets were busy today- I had no idea why. I could see a group of business men shouting at each other, two teenagers crying & a mother looking depressed. The sky was gloomy, cloudy, preventing any sunlight breaking through.

November was one of my favourite months, it was only the second day, but it looked horrible and depressing. I tried to push past a couple in their thirties, because of the water I could feel sliding down my cheek. I personally loved the rain, but not when my makeup or hair was about to be put in jeopardy.

I scooted my way into the shopping centre, feeling the warmth wrap around my body. I couldn't walk home in that rain, especially when the streets were flooded with people.

My first instinct was to head to Starbucks, mainly because they had the most amazing coffee. I hadn't been there for two days; and I really need some coffee.

As soon as I climbed the escalators and stopped for a few minutes of window shopping, I found my favourite coffee shop. I just hope that no one had taken my favourite seat, the one next to the huge window overlooking the shops outside. It was in incredible to sit there on a rainy day, just watching the rain fall. It was truly beautiful in my eyes.

I fit myself in the waiting line, peering at all the mouthwatering muffins and cakes. I decided not to waste money on a muffin, it was too expensive.

I had always been the socially awkward girl, I still get nervous ordering a coffee. I struggle with social anxiety, and I kinda find it difficult to handle some situations with strangers, especially guys hitting on me.

As soon as I asked for my coffee it was made almost instantly, the service was so fast. I was impressed, they must of hired new people. The woman handed me the coffee as I gave the right amount of cash. Just as I wandered towards the place where the sugar packets and plastic stirring spoons were, I pulled out my phone to check my notifications, realising that I had left a somy playing silently on by accident.

In a split second, I felt my shoulder being softly hit and my phone knocked out of my hands. Jesus Christ.

I turned around to see a guy behind me, awkwardly picking himself up off the ground. I noticed his appearance as he stood up. He wore a grey hoodie topped with a leather-look jacket, paired with black jeans & trainers. His hair was brown, swept to the right side. His eyes were soft and chocolate, sunk into quite pale skin- a shade darker than mine. Two dimples were imprinted deep into his skin.

This guy was definitely attractive, and very familiar too.

"Uh, I'm really sorry, um I was- I kinda tripped, my shoelace was untied, I'm- Im sorry." He stuttered, awkwardly, a tad nervous.

It was just at that moment, he crouched down to pick up my phone quickly, and stood up, handing it to me.

"You like Coldplay?" He asked, glanced at my iPhone lock screen.

"Um, yeah," I said shyly, taking back my phone, "they're my favourite band- I've loves them for seven years- since I was thirteen." I smiled, he returned the smile. It was truly adorable.

"They're good, I like their first album, Parachutes, I think?" He grabbed a couple of sugar packets after the woman handed his drink to him, I grabbed some too.

"Yep, that's their first."

"Have you heard of the band Muse?" Curiosity in his eyes.

"Of course! Who hasn't?" I grinned, I loved talking about music to people.

"My favourite album is The Origin of Symmetry, it's truly amazing." He smirked.

"It is truly an amazing album, definitely one of my favourites too," he nodded whilst listening to me, "by the way, I haven't even asked your name!"

"Oh- it's Dan, Dan Howell," he smiled whilst stretching his hand out to me, I shook it.

"Aria- Aria George." I smiled gently.

"Well, Aria," he paused to look around, "would you like to- uh, you know, um- sit with me? You know- um you seem interesting and I would- uh" he seemed so awkward, this would definitely me be in this situation.

So, I stopped him before he could babble on anymore, "yes, I would like that."

He smiled calmly- even though he was probably nervous, "where do you want to sit?"

I looked behind him, to see if my favourite seat was taken- it wasn't, few.

"Over there, by the window."

He nodded as we walked to the seat with a small round table separating the two chairs. It was just as I put my bad under the table to sit, I realised how tall he was. About head and shoulders taller than mine.

Before I could sit, he scooted towards me and pulled out my chair, I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks. I smiled as I sat down, he walked around the table to his seat.

"So when did you first listen to Muse?" I asked, preparing my coffee, dumping a packet of sugar in there.

He looked up, after taking a sip of his coffee, "when I was around fourteen- I was literally so obsessed with them, it was the only I would talk about to my friends. They got so pissed off with me." I laughed and he smiled widely, his smile was beautiful, I just couldn't help thinking that.

"That was definitely me when I was thirteen- I met my best friend because of Coldplay."

We spent around an hour just chatting about our lives, our likes, dislikes, hobbies, favourite movies, music, bands and books, everything. We had a lot in common, I was struck by him, he actually seemed perfect. We discussed our best friends, he told me about a guy named Phil. He told me about embarrassing and funny things they had been through, I did the same. My best friend was Miya, she was amazing.

After it was a bit obvious that we had no more to say, I finally remembered what I was thinking before.

"Dan, you seem very familiar, have I met you before? I know I've seen you somewhere." I asked.

"Do you watch any YouTubers?" He replied.

"Um, sometimes, I do YouTube myself, though. But I don't think I'd classify myself as a YouTuber." I shrugged.

"Im a YouTuber, too! I mean um- my name is Danisnotonfire, does that sound familiar?"

Realisation struck me- I finally remembered what I saw on his channel, him and a black-haired friend drew cat whiskers on their faces, and doing really funny stuff.

"Oh! I remember now! You and a friend were drawing cat whiskers on your faces- he had black hair, in the same style as you." I replied.

"Yep, that's Phil."

So that was his best friend. Not going to lie, though, Phil is adorable. I could only swoon over their looks whilst watching that video.

I glanced at the time on my phone- it was 4:30pm and I could tell it would be getting dark soon, I felt a little hungry too.

"Dan, this afternoon was lovely. I'd love to do it again- would you mind swapping numbers?" I asked, nerves twisting a little inside my stomach.

"No, I don't mind, Id love to meet up again."

I nodded, "me too."


	2. Chapter 2

I drifted off to sleep peacefully that day, which was suprising, I hadn't been able to sleep for months properly. But that night, my mind seemed to be free of depressing thoughts, worries, & nightmares. I felt great the next morning. That was very unusual.

I managed to climb out of bed when I realised it was time for me to get out. Walking towards the bathroom, I thought over what had occurred unexpectedly yesterday. As I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I couldnt help but think about my encounter with no other than Dan Howell.

He was definitely full of surprises, but the one thing that had struck me was the fact that we were so alike- and I loved it. I've had plenty of trouble and lessons about the men of this city- but he was so different. I was intrigued by his character, also his looks drew me in.

The thing about the guys in this city, is that they practically act like half their age, or just cannot speak properly. Dan's accent clouded my head, ringing in my ears. Which reminded me of how decent he was compared to the other douche-bags in this area. He was literally one of a kind- and I liked that.

I don't think I'm falling for him just yet- something is there, but not fully there. I don't think I could see us strolling down the street hand-in-hand just yet. I can't fall for a guy I've known for less than a day.

However, that little voice in the back of my head is convincing me to see him again. I just feel like there is more to learn and love about this guy. So far as I know, my head is definitely not disagreeing with that.

I felt a pang of worry strike me, I was not a very talkative person, but yesterday I felt like I could talk to Dan about anything, but now I know if I possibly see him again, I will make a fool out of myself.

This stupid anxiety problem has definitely gotten the best of me. I've turned down so many opportunities because of this problem, and it was destroying me.

I stared into the reflection of myself in the mirror- eyeing my blue-green irises, my ombré hair (inspired by Zoella Sugg, of course), and my dark blue bags plastered under my eyes. They were horrible, dark, and deep. I had struggled with this problem since I was about seven. In high school, I used to get teased a lot because of them. I was always asked if I was on drugs or steroids.

But now staring at the mirror, I felt a little bit of inspiration flutter through my veins. If I was going to get to know this guy, I'd have to stop worrying and overcome my anxiety for just one day. This should be fun for my brain.

I turned on my heels and headed for the kitchen- spying on the time on the oven clock, 9:42am.

Opening the fridge, I scanned the shelves for something for breakfast, but to my horror, I barely had anything in the fridge.

I sparked an idea, and smiled, closing the fridge door, then skipping to my room.

I reached for my phone, unlocking it to find no calls or texts from Dan. Just a text from Miya, asking if he had contacted, I typed no.

So then, I decided to do something spontaneous and a little embarrassing. This required twenty seconds of courage. Twenty seconds of embarrassing bravery.

It rang. And rang. And rang. No picking up.

I sighed and hovered my finger over the 'end call' button ready to press it as I heard a faint "hello".

My heart jumped as I replied, "hey Dan, sorry, did I wake you?" I tried to sound sorry.

"Um- no I was already up- er, it doesn't matter, how are you?" His voice was sleepy, I couldn't help but feel attracted. I could tell I did wake him up. Great.

"Dan, if I did wake you up, just go back to sleep- I don't mind." I encouraged.

"No, no- it's fine. I'm awake now, I don't mind. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm completely fine-" major lie. My stomach was in knots, "I was just calling to ask you something."

"Shoot."

I took a little breath, "um, do you wanna go have breakfast? My fridge is empty and my Tesco delivery won't get here till four, so I was wondering if we could go McDonalds- er, you know just for breakfast- sorry for asking if I, um, woke you-" if I order now, my Tesco delivery would probably come a little earlier than four.

"Don't be silly, I'd love to come. I haven't been to McDonalds for their breakfast for so long, what time do you wanna meet?"

I thought for a moment- "um, twenty minutes okay for you?"

"Yep, sure."

"Okay! See ya." I hung up.

A huge Cheshire Cat grin crept upon my face- I couldn't believe it. I had actually made plans to go out with a guy. This was truly amazing, I never knew I would ever be able to do something like this, mostly because anxiety was weighing me down.

I couldn't stop grinning, my cheeks were becoming sore, but I eventually forced myself to stop. I quickly picked out a simple outfit for my meet with Dan- which consisted of a red & black flannel, paired with dark blue jeans, a pair of combat boots teamed with a chunky cream scarf and green parka, topped of with my tan leather-look backpack and a cross necklace.

After I had threw those clothes on, I quickly applied my makeup. I had to rush slightly because I didn't want to waste Dan's time. But it came out okay, which I was proud of for taking a little over five minutes to do it.

As I finished I took one last glance in the mirror, my hair was natural and wavy today, thank god I didn't have to waste time on that. I nodded as I approved of my look, snatching my bag from my messy bed and grabbing my keys. I left the flat in an instant.

I strolled past the traffic lights as the winter breeze washed over my face, blowing my hair back. McDonalds wasn't far from my house- possibly a five minute walk. I pushed past a towering woman, trying to reach my destination, but she looked at me with disgust.

I sighed and turned a corner to enter the shopping centre I was once at yesterday, and travelled up a couple of escalators. It wasnt quite as busy as yesterday, but still full of people. I reached the top of the escalator and strolled towards McDonalds. I hope he wouldn't come too late- other wise I'll just be waiting by myself awkwardly. Ugh.

I pushed the door open and peered around; the line was short, thank god but I couldn't see him-

"Aria?"

I spun around to see his angelic face peering down at me, smiling gently. His eyes were soft- like melted chocolates with his dimples imprinted into his soft cheeks. I was a little flustered.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked calmly, trying to stop staring at his face.

"I'm fine, what about you?" He replied, leading me to the queue so we could wait to be served.

"I'm alright, as usual." I smiled, thinking of some other things to say.

Just as I was about to open my mouth, the McDonalds server called 'next' and we shuffled towards her as she asked for our requests.

"I would like the pancake and sausage meal please- and a hot chocolate." I smiled, she returned it whilst turning to Dan.

"Um, I'll get the same thing please, but I want a coffee instead of hot chocolate."

She registered our orders and I scrambled in my bag for change, but just as I held my hand out to pay, he pushed it away and handed her a ten pound note.

"Dan, you dont have to pay for me, that's unfair on you."

"No, its fine I insist," he smiled at me, I smiled thankfully.

The woman handed him the change and a tray of food, we walked over to a table, I picked up some sugar packets and wooden stirrers for our drinks. We say down opposite each other, selecting our food from the tray, I smiled.

"So, what do you have planned today?" He broke the silence, shoving a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. I took a sip of my prepared hot chocolate.

"To be honest, I don't know. Maybe go window shopping or something, what about you?" I asked, slicing my pancakes and drenching them in syrup.

"I dont know either," I nodded, panicking because I hadn't the slightest idea on what to say next.

"Actually," he began, "i forgot to ask yesterday. What part of London are you from? I don't know what your accent is." He grinned.

I giggled a little, "it's quite a long story, but I'll tell you anyway. I was born in Wembley, the suburban area of London, but when I was five I moved down south of England to Brighton, then six years after that I moved back down to Wembley. When I moved back, my accent was evolving into a London accent, but still had hints of my English accent. So now I'm stuck with a really crap accent." I ate some pancake after finishing.

"it's not crap- I love it," he smiled, flipping his hair to the side.

"Thanks, but I prefer yours, its very..." I struggled to find the right word.

"Articulate?" He suggested.

"Yeah, articulate. I was going to say posh- but that would've sounded dumb." He smiled then ate more of his pancakes, when he'd swallowed I noticed a little blob of syrup on his chin, I giggled stupidly.

"Dan, you have a bit of syrup here," I tapped on my chin to demonstrate. He nodded and grabbed a napkin, completely wiping the wrong area.

I grabbed a napkin and bravely lent across the table, he lent forward too as I wiped the syrup from his chin. I have to admit, his skin was flawless.

"Thanks," he smirked, he ran a hand through his hair, then dropping it over his coffee and spilt it.

"Fuck," he muttered, eyes wide and franically trying to clean up the mess with napkins I had picked up earlier. I laughed as he cleared the last of the liquid.

"So, is this how you seduce women?" I smiled, trying to be flirty.

"Depends," he grinned, deepening the dimples, "did it work?"

I lent forward, resting my chin on my hands, with my elbows on the table, "what do you think?" I challenged.

He copied my posture, our faces were quite close, "I think we should spend the day together."

My heartbeat picked up, heat radiating from my body. My mind was screaming no, but my heart protested against that. I am definitely taking this chance.

"Doing what, exactly?" I fluttered my eyes.

Shrugging, he continued, "go for a walk? I haven't been doing anything around here since me and phil moved in last week."

The corners of my lips curled up, "I'll take you somewhere for a walk, yeah? I know a great place."

He grinned, and whispered, "show me."


	3. Chapter 3

I picked up the tray from our table as we had risen from our seats, Dan helping me clutter everything onto it, I grabbed my bag and swung it on my shoulder, strolling towards the bin and dumping the contents in it. I slid the tray on top of the pile and glanced up to see Dan holding the door open for me, his smooth hair gliding across his face, I loved how long it was.  
We walked beside each other silently as we reached the escalator, stepping onto it first was me.  
"Is it just me, or do you feel a bit scared going on an escalator too?" I asked, immediately regretting the question.  
"Definitely. I nearly fell off once when I was seven, because I leaned over the sides to far in while I was in Asda." He chuckled, I did too as I imagined the scenario.  
"I actually fell on my face once, I was ten, and I was stepping onto one in Brighton shopping centre and stepped on to at the same time, and tripped, smacking my face onto the step." Dan's eyes creased as I laughed, him joining as we reached the bottom of the escalator.  
"Where exactly are we going? For all I know, you could be taking me to an alley and kill me!" He grinned.  
"Oh Dan, do you ever think an innocent, sweet girl like me would ever do that to you?" I fluttered my eyelashes purposely. I had no idea where this shot of confidence was coming from. I didn't care, I felt amazing.  
"I wouldn't let you get away with it." He winked straight at me, causing my heart to stop for that split-second. I hadn't flirted with a guy for so long that I felt like I could do it perfectly.  
"And what would you do to frame me?" I smirked as I pushed the wide doors open, leaving the shopping centre with Dan trailing behind me.  
"Maybe I'd have to stop you myself," he half-spoke, half-whispered close to my ear. I felt a shudder down my spine. He may have labelled himself as awkward but he was definitely good at flirting.  
"Hm, I wonder how you'll do that." I attempted to wink, hoping it didn't look ridiculous.  
"Wait and see when we get there," I can't lie, butterflies were forming in my stomach, I was so happy I hadn't made myself look a fool yet.  
I couldn't think of anything interesting to say, so instead I grabbed his hand, and lured him around a corner then letting go. His hand was warm.  
"This way is the shortcut."  
"Why are your hands so cold?" He stopped and grabbed my hand, sandwiching it between his two larger palms, "it feels like ice, you should invest in some gloves," he smiled.  
I giggled and pulled it away, looking up at him.  
"Thanks for the life coaching, very inspiring, Dan." I smiled wickedly.  
"Well," he paused as he pretended to pop his collar, "they do say I'm the best in town."  
I laughed and pulled his arm to begin walking again, I was surprise he didn't mind me touching him, since we barely knew each other. I thought about that, I barely knew him but I was travelling to show him a place, a place I hadn't been in years. I wasn't even sure if he was a serial killer, yet I trusted him. I felt like I had knew him for years, but I don't know why. He seemed like he was part of my life for such a long time. I just instantly felt connected to him, and that feeling didn't fade.  
We crossed several roads and turned a few corners. He asked me questions, a lot of questions- I noticed his curiosity, about me and the town I live in. I returned the favour by asking him a few questions about his YouTube career, which caused him to smile and tell me about events that occurred between him and Phil.  
As soon as we turned into a road coated with houses, I noticed the big hill up ahead, the most beautiful hill I've seen. I can't believe I had forgotten about this place.  
"It's just there, we're two minutes away," I announced, he just nodded silently as he stared at the houses.  
"I remember when I used to live in London, I was terrified of walking down roads like these with my mum- roads just full of houses and really quiet, with no people around. I still am freaked out thirteen years later." I smiled at the memory, thinking of the silly things me and my mum experienced.  
"So, you're a twenty year old who is scared of walking down roads full of houses and nothing else?" He asked, recapping what I just said, I began to feel stupid, "that's similar to me, I'm still scared of dumb things that I was scared of as a kid."  
I smiled, feeling relieved, (A/N: I made this fear up) "I have to stop the microwave seconds before it will go off, because I just get scared of the 'ding' for no reason." We chuckled, as we reached the grass, "so, you're a twenty year old scared of hearing the microwave 'ding'?" I repeated, causing him to smile.  
I glanced at the sloping hill, and pointed to the trees. "Up there, that's where I want us to sit."  
He nodded and began trudging quite quickly up the slope, I managed to keep up with him. The wind slapped my face as we continued up the hill, I felt a shiver down my back, causing my eyes to water a little. Sometimes I can't handle the wind, and my eyes turn a little red because of the cold, making me look like I'm crying or I have cried. I knew my eyes were red at this point. I pushed my feet forward as the wind was slowing down, relieving me.  
"Where the fuck did this wind come from?" I exclaimed, burying my face into my chunky scarf.  
"I have no idea," Dan turned to look at me, confused, "are you alright? Your eyes are a little red."  
"Oh, that's because of the wind, it makes my eyes water." I felt awkward, so I casually looked away.  
I shot of panic hit my stomach as I felt my foot slip on a clump of mud. I almost hit the ground before Dan grabbed my torso, pulling me up. Thank goodness he caught me, I was definitely not ready to have him see me with a bloody forehead.  
"I am so sorry," I squealed as I regained my balance, him still clutching my arm. He was still, and just cracked an awkward smile. Seconds later, we burst into uncontrollable laughter. I hugged my stomach because I couldn't stop letting the giggles out, after we cleared up our laughing, I realised something.  
"Dan, you're still holding on to my arm, you know." I glanced at his hand, his eyes became awkward and diverted away from me as he let go, I smiled.  
"Why do you do that?"  
"Do what?" He sounded genuinely confused.  
"You have these moments of awkwardness, then these long periods of confidence. It's really interesting." I stated, feeling confident in myself to point this slight flaw out.  
"What? I don't do that." Grinning, he began shaking his head, looking in denial. I bravely took a step forward.  
"Yes you do. You just did it right now! I didn't mind if you had your hand on my arm, because you prevented me from falling. It didn't make me feel scared or anything, don't worry." I peered up at his slightly worried face, I could see a hint of panic in his eyes. I could see he didn't want to be questioned about this particular manner, so I decided to step around it.  
"Ooh! The wind stopped, come on, I don't want to fall again." I began trekking, he didn't say a word, and simply followed me up the path, heading towards the top of the hill.  
As soon I stepped foot on the very top, I turned to admire the scene set out in front of me. A view that stretched over miles into the distance, beautifully laid out. Houses and shops, schools and parks, everything collided into one big sight. I had remembered the last time I was here, January, 2007 when I was sixteen years old with my father, the last time I had ever seen him.  
I watched the sun emerge from the clouds, streaming down on me. I stared for at least a minute, just taking in the beauty. Golden rays of light poured over the city laid in front of me, igniting it's huge amount of colours.  
"Are you okay?" Dan placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to fall out of my trance.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't help but look at it."  
"I see why you've brought me here. This view is beautiful."  
"I'm glad you think so." I smiled, turning towards the tree. I crouched on the ground to feel the grass; crisp and dry. Following on from that, I removed my bag and propped it next to the trunk, and slid off my jacket, lying it in front of me, sitting on it.  
Dan followed and sat down next to me, resting against the ancient trunk. I sat crossed legged.  
"When was the last time you've been here?"  
Dan broke the silence between us. I was hesitant to tell him the truth; but that feeling in my stomach told me to take the chance. After all, he was still partly a stranger, he couldn't threaten me with my own information or anything.  
"Four years ago," I began, copying his position with my back against the trunk, "I was here with my dad. He came to visit me here, a year after me and my mum moved here in 2006, when I had discovered this place. I hadn't seen him since I just turned thirteen. I showed him this place- he told me all about the things he was planning to do with me whilst we sat in this very spot. He told me how he was ready to get back with mum and live with us, provide for us and fix our money problems. He promised he would never leave me again, but he did. He left me when I needed him. He always left me when I needed him. I haven't talked to him in four years. He changed his number and address. The last thing he said to me was 'I'll be back again- I promise', but he lied. And now I don't know what has happened to him."  
Dan stared at the ground- dumbfounded. A sheer gloss of pain in his eyes. He was silent, and looked straight at me, with a little pity. I adverted my eyes, feeling bad for saying that.  
"Dan, I'm-"  
"No, no. Don't apologise, never apologise. I'm glad I heard that. You know, when I met you- I knew there was something I had to figure out about you. And I couldn't help but think about it when I was with you yesterday and even now. I realise now- you're just like me," he smiled a little, gentle and loving smile, "I know it's tough. I know. I may seem a stranger to you, but I definitely know. I'm so glad I met you, Aria. Because now.. I'm not so alone in this world."  
I tried to interpret his words, but he looked at me with loving eyes. I was puzzled, what?  
"What.. What do you mean, alone?" I still couldn't understand.  
"If truth be told, I didn't have a best friend for the first eighteen years of my life," my heart sank in that second, "my friends didn't really want to hang out with me. My parents were young when they had me, so they were prone to having multiple fights. I couldn't stand it. I had no idea where I was going with my life, and they didn't understand. My friends didn't understand. That was until I met Phil- and he honestly changed my life, a lot. He helped me build up my YouTube career, he helped me get through the toughest year of my life. I found my best friend and I felt relieved. That was until my mum threatened to walk out on me and my dad. She packed a suitcase and shouted at him, saying she'll never return unless he told her a secret he had. She went berserk, she was stressed and wanted to get into every detail of my dad's life. He had enough, and they nearly divorced. But, they didn't. She stopped her antics and they resolved their problems. But me, I was struggling to keep myself together. I was in constant fear of them splitting up. And I went back to my old ways, where Phil had to help me again. I'm truly grateful for him."  
I couldn't speak.  
I sat up, moving myself forward and not giving a care in the world, he did the same, as I wrapped my arms around his warm neck, clasping him against me, into a hug. He didn't mind, and instinctively placed his arms around my waist.  
"I am so sorry," I whispered, taking in his scent. He smelt amazing.  
"Don't be," he whispered back.  
"I know we've only just met each other, but there's something about you that makes me think that we've known each other for years," I whispered again, I felt him smile against my head.  
"Dan, I'm going to be here for you. No matter what," I calmly whispered again into his ear, smiling.  
"I'm going to be here for you too, Aria. I promise."


End file.
